Golden Cage
by PlainReader
Summary: Slight AU. Ichigo has all his power back and than some. Yet he is hiding, something that is push Ichigo over the edge and may kill him. The only way to stop it. Is to follow a strange voice advise. Yet there's more then meets the eye. First timer. So pop my writer's cherry. It is a IchigoXEveryone, Harem. Mostly MXM Lots of implied relationship as friendships. Read
1. Chapter 0

**~Readers**

**For those that are following. Thank you, greatly.**

**For those that have favorite me. Thank you, immensely.**

**For those that have tried this but have felt it was too badly written or did not liked this. I appreciate you for trying this story.**

**But due to you, readers whom like this or not, I have taken a harsh but necessary decision. I currently have 10 chapters. 3 chapters unpublished and 7 published from Golden Cage. Masque's Harlequin, I have 4 chapters, 2 published and 2 unpublished. **

**I have not been able to write much due to the search for a Beta. Like I said, PaperFox19 and I had to break are relationship of Writer/Beta for to circumstances. But I have finally one, Warrior Nun.  
**

**As for comments that I appreciate so I can grow as a writer of using wrongfully Bleach terms, grammar and the tenses confusion, which I apologize for. I have meditated on the issues and came to reasonable yet ruthless per say decision.**

**I am going to redo all 7 Golden Cage chapters and update the 3 unpublished. Masque's Harlequin, I am going to redo the 2 chapters and the update the 2 others. **

**The changes are going the following; change everything in from 1 person point of view to 3 person's view thus a narrative view, change the tense to present past tenses, constant and precise Bleach Terms, grammar errors and hopefully more descriptively. **

**I understand if you decide to stop following or favorite. But this has to be done.**

**~PlainReader**


	2. Chapter 1

**Not owned. **

**Beta by Warrior**

**Hopefully better.**

**Comments are highly welcome and encourage.**

**888*************888**

Waking up in utter darkness somewhere where you don't know. It is scary but more than scary it was horrifying. Yet now it doesn't even raise surprise or fear as annoyance… and anger.

Even in this place, if that was the correct way to describe it. Ichigo was filling exasperation, as he only wanted to sleep. To have a lazy day, without his father launching an attack, to have a day without having to worry about his sisters as they also lay lazy on the living.

But now, he was – where ever this was- lying on his back like he was float on water but in space. He blinked at couple of times trying to get used to the non-exist light. Ichigo grimace at the familiar throbbing tell-tale signs of upcoming headache, slowly making it a hassle to figure out what to do.

He was not lazy, but there is a point in life where being kidnapped, taken hostage, tricked, trapped or simply sleep and find you are somewhere unknown. Gets old really fast and tiresome without mentioning, it raises unwanted questions and doubts.

Rubbing his eyes with his hand, Ichigo continue lying on nothingness. On contrary belief, he was smarter than he let on and lying on the float on nothing but utter black abyss was the best idea at the moment. However, acting like nothing was wrong was probably wrong.

But he couldn't help think. Even with the 17 years of seeing and living with ghosts and then 17 months without ghosts and back. He was still Ichigo Kurosaki.

The Ichigo Kurosaki. The one with insane amount of Reiatsu. With a Hollow (Shiroigo) and _Zanpakutō_, Zangetsu. Vizard. Fullbringer. Quincy. The one who beat Aizen, Bounts, Fullbringers. Holder of _Hōgyoku. _The one who bond with Muramasa even death. The one who was double dose with reiatsu from two different times.

"Ichigo." A voice resonance throughout the emptiness, a cold deep voice laced with a hint of something… indescribable.

"Ichigo," the voice repeated.

Standing, Ichigo glance around in a futile attempt to localize the voice. He was still in human form. Vulnerable and exposed, the odds were not good.

"Where are you?" '_Better to have your enemies in front of you than not.'_

"I am not your enemy, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Then what are you?"

"I am your friend, brother, father, sister, mother, lover, even enemy if you want. I am your past, present and future, Ichigo Kurosaki. Or not." The voice explained, whispering. Only that this time, that subtle hint was more pronounce. It was warmth. The sheer realization made Ichigo shiver by force or amount, Ichigo didn't know.

"Everything and Nothing?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me, Voice, what is your name?"

"Name?"

"Yes."

"I had none."

"Can I name you then?"

"As you wish." There was no outward change but there was a shift in air, of joy and happiness, perhaps even acception.

"Yuuri."

"Yuuri?"

"Yes, Yuuri. I read once a manga, and one of the main characters, his name was Yuuri. You remind me of him, simple but complex."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. But Yuuri, you didn't take me from my bed just to chat."

Again there was a shift, the joy and happiness disappear. Replace by melancholy and disconsolate. "Ichigo, your future is fabricated by war, blood, loss and pain. Regardless of what path you take you would always been fighting. You were born to fight. You were power, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Shock struck him, follow with fear and hurt. He was no saint. He has cussed and lied (rarely) but still did, he did fight, he has killed. Yet why was he destiny to suffer? He was not stupid. He knew he was not going to have a normal life. But did he deserve constant pain, war? What horrendous offense did he commit?

"Why?"

"Why what?"

'_Why me? Why more war? Why more pain? Why more fights? Why wouldn't it stop? Why wasn't normal?' _ All those choke him, fighting to get out. But in the end only one came out. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because end the end it is you who is going to destroy everything you seek you protect."

"What?" Ichigo yelled before glancing down at his hands already imagine them cover with blood.

"You know why. You have learned a lot, Ichigo, more than you let others know, more than even your Hollow or Zapakuto know. I know everything about you."

"I didn't know what you are talking. I am fine. Shiro and I are better than better. Muramasa and Zangetsu get along with him aka _H__ōgyoku _is enjoying living. I am fine."

"Ichigo you can't tell lie to me as you can lie to everyone else."

"Then tell what is wrong."

"You are dying." Fearing ran through Ichigo like cold water splash onto him. "That ache, the pang of loneness, of wariness. You are dying, Ichigo. Soon all those thing those feelings are going to consume you. You would be nothing but power. A machine with great power but no will to steer it or strength to control. It would go rampage. Killing and destroying everything you have fought for, Ichigo. You know this."

"Who are you?"Gripping his shirt at heart, Ichigo shouted as he dropped on his knees. It was all true. There was something growing steady, a hole, a void, an endless abyss just like this growing inside him.

"I tell you already, I am everything you want me to be or nothing." The voice now named Yuuri, replied.

"You are me. You are everything I need. You are everything I don't need too. Because at the end no matter what everything is going to stay the same but alter completely." Ichigo reply neutral as he pieced everything together.

"Forge our future, Ichigo Kurosaki"

Ichigo shook slightly as he raised his eyes from the ground, with a hysteria filled laughter pour out of him. Most as if his Hollow were coming out. But it wasn't. It is the darkness the void Ichigo had.

"How?"

"Weld your cage. Ichigo Kurosaki, weld your cage."


	3. Chapter 2

**Not owned. **

**Beta by Warrior**

**Hopefully better.**

**Comments are highly welcome and encourage.**

'_Conversation between Zanpakuto and Shinigami_

_Z__**anpakuto talking**_

_******888**_

As the relatively young female Shinigami, Rukia shunpo to the Kuchiki Manor to make sure everything was right for Ichigo's impending arrival. It had only been a couple of months since she had stabbed him with the Spirit Sword filled with Reiatsu. Yet as he was regaining his powers back, everything was slowly returning to normal too. She enjoy seeing Ichigo rare smiles as he saw more ghosts and helped all his friends again.

"Lady Kuchiki, we have finished preparing the decorations for the party as well the guest room for Lord Kurosaki."

Rukia turn to the servant girl to nod her thanks. As she headed to the garden to make sure everything was okay. Not that she had secret ulterior motive besides wanting Ichigo happy…but she did.

Ever since Ichigo lost his powers, things went a little haywire. There was no great enemy threatening them or some end of the world scenario. But there was apprehension, like they were swimming under heavy water. Everyone felt cold, defenseless, expose, weak. Even the Captains had felt something was not right, and Rukia was willing to bet even Captain Commander.

Ichigo had saved everyone at a great cost and they couldn't protect him. Maybe it was because he had become an older brother to everyone, someone to depend. The brother who was no longer there, and now everything grieve. Regardless, everyone was training. Everyone work to make sure Ichigo would never suffer again, to protect him. To learn from their mistakes and grow of them, making Ichigo a proud brother

Izura Kira, Isane Kotetsu Rangiku Matsumoto, Yumichika and Shuhei Hisagi and Rukia all managed to get Bankai. Even Hanataro Yamada managed to work on his shunpo to keep up with a regular Shinigami. Even Kenpachi Zaraki fought harder, saying he want to get stronger for Ichigo. Not that he was the only Captain doing so. Nii-sama and Captain Hitsugaya train harder. Captain Kurostuchi did more experiments than before. Captain Unohana and Captain Ukitake work together work to heal him and improve the Healing Kido techniques. Even Captain Shunsui Kyoraku stopped drinking so much. Shinji Hirako and Kensei Mugurma both became captains of 3rd and 9th. Captain Komamura was more active in with everyone became a pillar of strength, surprisingly. Captain Son-Fueg, even herself, was pushing herself more as well her division.

Now with Ichigo again with his power, they were all like little kids, eager to show him their progress. To show him now they were going to protect him now. And….hopefully to get him to stay, she had irk feeling that was the 5th Captain position wasn't filled yet. That the others felt the same, Rukia thought as she walked to the kitchen, to check on the ice cream she was preparing.

Her** Sode no Shirayuki,** gave a gently hum, at the sight of ice cream. As Rukia check on the ice cream, her Zanpakuto giggled, as she usually does with everything with that involved ice, before walking to the garden.

"Hey Rukia, It is everything ready?" Renji yelled behind her walking towards her.

"Yeah, got that paperwork done?" Rukia replied when he reached her.

Renji grimaced at the memory of the mountains that pile his desk he had to tackle to be at the welcome party. Byakuya was a slave driver as usual. "Yeah, didn't go with Matsumoto last night to stay up to finish."

"Wow, all for Ichigo?"

"Yeah…well… I kinda of… want to ….talk him into stay," Renji said rubbing the back for his neck blushing. That was something Renji want Rukia to necessary know. Yet, as usually he felt compelled to tell her everything, all but the most important, his crush on her.

"You too?"Rukia voice bought him back to reality.

"Yeah, wait-what?"

"I have being thinking on how to make Ichigo stay. I mean, he have spent more time here since the Ginjō Kūgoand has more ties here than in the Living World."

"I know, he belongs here," Renji agreed, as they arrived to the Kuchiki famous garden where the party was going to be held. He held back a snort at the crappy décor of the rabbit Chappy, the Rabit personal Rukai was obsesses with.

"Who belongs here?" The cold stoic voice of Byakuya startled them as Rukia was about to say something. Both of them frozen before turn. While Byakuya Kuchiki soften a bit since Ichigo, he was still hard to understand and get closer too.

"Nii-sama, we were talking about Ichigo. He is coming to Soul Society, and we decide to thrown him a welcome party."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow as he read between the lines. It was clear in that Rukia want Ichigo to stay given the fact she had strong feelings for the human boy. He was still unsure how he felt about that. Or how he felt about Ichigo, not that he let himself think about that.

As for Renji, going by his comment earlier about belonging here and the amount paperwork done in the morning. He felt same too. Maybe Ichigo staying here could help things, Byakuya thought, since his arrival got Renji to do work.

Byakuya glance at the garden which was beautifully decorated with the Chappy images. Rukia truly had outdone herself; it was clear in all her efforts.

Yet despite of that, Byakuya was still unsure. He respected the human boy, as he managed to do things that were simply impossible. But that same boy also bought things he had long thought death. Desire he never thought he had. Resentment on how careless he treats his own life. The need to protect Ichigo … from Ichigo, consumed Byakuya at times.

As well, the need for more cold baths, as his dreams burn him. One than once Byakuya had found himself thinking about the human boy. Wonder if he was okay. Was he adjusting okay? What he had decided to do with his life? But he was too afraid to see him. Without mentioning, no excuse to do so either.

Byakuya had to force himself to stop thinking about the boy. As the millions of ideas he had come up with to give him his power back. He had to force himself to believe Ichigo was safe. When he heard Ginjo had contacted Ichigo. He felt his heart stop. Not that Ichigo betraying Soul Society. He was sure Ichigo would never betray his friends any more he could hurt them. But Byakuya was afraid of Ichigo getting hurt.

Byakuya dismissed those thoughts, he didn't want to pounder on them too much.

_**Maybe you should, Master**__, his Zanpakuto __**Senbonzakura **__remarked. _

'Hush Senbonzakura, there are things that should not be thought as they would bring nothing.' _Expect pain_ thought Byakuya.

_**I beg the differ, Master**_ _**there has not be a moon shine for quite a while. The all glimpse are when He is ment- Excuse me Master.**__ Senbonzakura finished as he turn to hear something only he could._

Byakuya only raise again his eyebrow at the strange behavior of Senbonzakura.

"Don't worry, Nii-sama. I would make sure everything is clean," Rukia rant broke through his thoughts.

Byakuya lift his hand to stop the on-going rant. "It is of no problem to use the garden for this party. I am sure Kurosaki would appreciate the effort. You did the décor so skillfully. As for the cleaning the garden, get the servants to do so. You need to rest. I highly doubt you been sleeping since the news of Kurosaki impending arrival."

"Oh thank you, Nii-san," Rukai said throwing herself to Byakuya's arms for a hug. Gradually Byakuya place his arms around small shoulders in awkward embrace. Rukia tensed before hugging him tighter, enjoying the small gesture.

Rukia pull back seconds later glassy eye, as Byakuya declare she still had a party to organize. She smiled, nodding. "You may use Renji as you see fit. Use him well." Byakuya replied, walking away enjoy inwardly Renji squeak of protest. And the list of duty Rukia began to given him.

'_Ah the simple pleasure of life'_

Strangely enough those were the similar thoughts of the other Captains. Captain Kurostuchi typed away in his mega computers, writing ideas to study Ichigo as a soon as he arrive. More so he has been experiencing strange sensations whenever he thought of boy. Nemu fought hard the slight worry off her face as she saw her father's interest for the human boy. She hoped for the first time, her father failure.

Meanwhile Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya sat at his cushion drinking a fast cooling tea thanks to Zanpakuto, **Hyōrinmaru. **As he was trying to ignore the more than ample woman whine about her latest alcohol conduce headache. Likewise, how she was going to outdrink Hisagi at Ichigo's not-so secret welcome party.

_**Master, have you thought about your feelings for Master Ichigo? Hyorinmaru **__ask out of nowhere._

Toshiro spat out the sip he was drinking directly at Rangiku Matsumoto. '_Hyorinmaru'_ he snapped at his dragon. As Matsumoto whine about her …assets all wet, making Toshiro fight down a blush.

_**While I am from water and ice and do enjoy them enormously. I do appreciate some non-blizzard days. As well I would like some sleep without waking a five feet over my head.**_

'_Hyorinmaru.'_ stammer out a blushing Toshiro as last dream entered his mind again. Thank god, Matsumoto had left, and the blush came back full force making the room's temperature drop considerable.

_**Master I do believe it is for the best for you to confess.**_

'_I don't think so. I rather have a brittle friendship with him. If not an acquaintance at best, prefer that than nothing at all.'_

_**This may sound old and over use proverb. But it is not better to know than to not? Beside I truly believe if he does not see how wonderful you are. Then he not might the One.**_

'_Thanks_, _Hyorinmaru. But I am not blind. Everyone believes I am but a child. I highly doubt Ichigo sees me any other way than that. Beside you have seen who else desires him. Ichigo has caught the interest of many powerful and better people.'_

_**Ichigo does not care about money, statue, frame or other trivial things, you know this. He cares about what is inside. I believe it is you who has giving up before even starting or trying. **_

'_Bu-'_

_**Looking for excuses, master, I seen have Ichigo even battled with him. I do believe you have a chance. But you fear.**_

'_I would- Hyorinmaru?'_ Toshiro ask as Hyorinmaru whipped his head to left listen to something the other couldn't.

_**Excuse me, Master. You must leave, but do think about Master Ichigo Kurosaki.**_

'_Wait, Hornimaru what is going on?'_

_**Don't worry, Master, I am here. It is just that Ichigo is coming soon. **_It was the last thing Toshiro heard, weary by Hyornimaru behavior. Toshiro to promise to ask him later what did he knew and what was going on. As he walk towards the window sought out Ichigo's Reiatsu, ignoring the other two vizards.

Shinji Hirako and Kensei Mugurma look up at the sky as they wait together for the other vizards to come. Hiyori had helped finishing the relocation; the vizards were finishing the transition back into Soul Society. They were all waiting for Ichigo to arrive. And decide, neither to stay in Soul society or not.

"Say, Shinji, are you going to tell him?" Kensei Mugurma asked the burning question on both their minds.

"I don't maybe." Shinji replied honestly. "I… first I need to see how Ichigo is. He barely got his powers back. I don't know if he came handle being the Alpha."

"Yeah, but maybe this is what the chance we need. Shinji we need to the face the truth. Since Ichigo lost his power, things went to the crapper. When he was losing his powers, thing were okay, then bang distrust, and paranoia ran wild when he lost them. Now that he has them back, Soul society has once again thriving. Soul Society needs Ichigo. But it is Ichigo who doesn't need us. Maybe we should, you know, use this to trick him."

"You know what the means right?"

"I know. I hate it, the idea of betraying him like this. But look at Soul Society, before the rumor of Ichigo coming and now. Not only that, we need him. We are his pack, we, you submitted to him. We need him to lead us. Despite how that pains me to said. Beside you know, it is the season again. We need a strong Alpha for the Betas."

"I know, I know. I can't shake the feeling something is going to happen."

"Something with Ichigo?"

"Isn't that always?"

"Truth. I guess, there is no choice."

They glance back the sky waiting for the uncontrolled passionate who swept everyone off our feet.

In the barrack of Captain of 13th Captain Shunsui Kyoraku and Captain Jushiro Ukitake were drink, the former drinking his own sake as the other drink tea. Alongside Captain Retsu Unohana, Captain Sajin Komamura, and Captain Soi-Fueg who came unexpected to discuss the once again the candidates for the 5th Captain position.

"How about Izura Kira?" Question Captaion Shunsui.

"I do believe in his ability but I however feel he does not possess the strength to lead. I know he has done greatly up to now in 3rd leading the squad. But I do believe it is because he is drowning himself to avoid certain things." Captain Jushiro Ukitake explained, sipping his tea.

"You should consider Shuhei Hisagi" Captain Sajin Komamura spoken in his usually growl manner.

"Oh, yeah, wonderful man, he is. Strong, dependable, and kind," Ukitake nodded smiling as usual.

"That boy can hold his liquor." Kyoraku smiling, wallowing his sake drink.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Son-Fueg spoke in a neutral voice, making everyone whip their head to her, in utter surprise.

"My my, I never thought you thought of Ichigo so highly." Kyoraku said pulling his straw hat down more.

"I don't but I am not going to ignore how much influence Ichigo has. I know I am not the only one who has notice. I do believe in making Ichigo Kurosaki as Captain for containment purpose."

"I don't think Ichigo as a threat, Son- Fueg." Ukitake frown over his teacup.

"I know, Ukitake-san. Yet I don't have the same beliefs. Especially with everything that has happen," Son-Fueg replied, ignoring the stares from her comment. The Winter War was still fresh in everyone's mind and soul. Without count the other invasion like the Bounts, Murasama, as Kasumioji incident and Kageroza Inaba. Betrayals, lies, and deceptions were getting to her.

"I wish to not harm him anymore," Ukitake said looking at the tea in his hand after several moments.

_But who is going to protect us? _Son- Fueg wanted to ask. Ichigo had done more than enough to prove his loyalty to his friends. But there was doubt, speaking to her; Aizen had once being like that. Protecting his friends.

While there was a difference between them, another part of her said but the voice told her there was a chance that Ichigo may hurt them, unintentionally. Without thinking, Ichigo could do lot of damage. Since the lost of his power, he did cause some unintentional pain Ichigo had too much sway in people's heart. Even in her.

Son-Fueg didn't know when it happened. When her dislike and distrust turn admiration and respect. When her disdain turn into something else…something like awe and such. She didn't know how to describe it. She became at awe at his strength, at his power, at will and passion.

She was struck by his determination to not let any injustice be done. How he was willing to listen and know everything before judging. How he saw what no one saw. How he was willing to help and forgive. She could still remember how he stood up for Gin Ichimaru, when he was going to be kill for his treason.. At the length he was going for to protect him despite Gin protest and surprise.

***Flaskback

_All the Ten Captains stood in silence as all Shinigami saw Gin Ichimaru walking in a white prisoner kimono to the makeshift execution area. Since the Ryoka of Ichigo destroy the Twin Punishment, all executions, the few there were, done with a sword. Old school._

_Gin stood with his never ceasing creepy grin and closed eye like if they were wasting his time. Just like the old days. Despite, he was covered with bruises; the handcuffs and collar were draining his Reiatsu. His hair dishevel and dirt in his face. One of the guards pushed him to his knees, as the other began reading his charges. _

"_For the crime of attempts of murder Captains of Gotei 10, you are found guilty. For aid in the massacre of the former 46 elders, for aid the criminal Sosuke Aizen, in the following __Hollowfication__ …."_

_Son- Fueg grew disgust once again she listened to the charges. How could someone do all that? And get nothing in return, like him. Only blind loyalty, a small voice in her head replied. In_ _all her time spent investigating him, Tosen and_ _Aizen, She could not find a reason for him to follow him. Azien didn't have anything on him to force him Azien didn't trick him neither; Gin did everything in free will._

"_And treason against Soul Society. Gin Ichimaru, you are sentence to death." The guard turned towards the bend figure of Gin as the other guard a-line his sword to his neck. "Do you have any last words?"_

"_I failed." Gin replied in never-ending grin. Filled with disgust and angry, all the Captains and few of the lieutenants held back a snarl or a cry. Matsumoto held back her tears as Izura Kira. How could he say that? Pure angry filled her up. Did he really want blood and death for pure enjoyment?_

_The sunlight reflected as the sword beginning to fall down. Clash… echo as the guard's sword crash with an unusually but recognizable blade. Ichigo Kurosaki._

_Dressed also in a white kimono yet for a patient in recovery not for a prisoner sent to death, drench in sweat, flushing and panting as he use what little strength he had. _

"_When are you going to learn to not kill people? And learn to listen. That is why Aizen took advantage of, of your blind duty to outdated laws. That's why he went mad, and that's why you are all weak."_

"_Kurosaki, he is a criminal. He has to die." I yelled, as rage filled me. How could Ichigo defend him?_

"_Tell me, Son-Fueg do you know why?" Ichigo yelled back as he push the guard away and stood beside Gin still kneeling with utter surprise. _

_Those words stop me for a second. He knew? He knew why? How could he know? "Still he has found been guilty!"_

"_Guilty? And you are you not? Are not guilty? For not investigating more, ah? For not finding why? For not noticing Aizen before? You are the Captain of the 2 division. Stealth, Investigation, Espionage are just some of the things to do. How could you not see the clues in front of you?"_

"_What are you talking about, Kurosaki?" the stoic voice of Kuchiki yelled. Noticing for the first how everyone had their hand on their sword and Command-Captain Yamamoto stood with one eye open. _

_Ichigo shook his head, swaying a bit as he did. Immediately some took a step forward to help him but didn't as Gin stand_ _up faster than rest. Gin held up him gently but firmly with an open concern look shocking everyone._

"_You," Ichigo steady himself, as he grab Gin's collar,"why the hell didn't you said something? Why are you being a coward?"_

"_Kurosaki, there are some things you still don't know." _

_"For someone who beat the hell out of me to test me, you still don't know me."_

"_Kurosa-"_

"_Goddamnit call me Ichigo. Why does everyone call me by last name?" Ichigo shook his head, before gripping at Gin collar. "You have said my name before do it now. Especially since you are so determine to death like coward."_

"_Ichigo, watch your mouth. You don't know me." Gin said with his serious grin. _

"_NO, I know you better than you know yourself. I know why you join Aizen and Tosen. I know what he did to Matsumoto. I know what the corrupt third seat did. I know how you didn't kill the 46 elders since you left a trail of crumbles to follow. Even still, after you left to Hueco Mundo. So yeah, I know you."_

_Silence following that was tense with disbelief, shock and hurt. _

"_How?"_

"_I kn-" Ichigo began before a cough shook him. Burning an image of a weaken Ichigo yet with a willing still so strong it could beaten anyone there. It was harsh and incredible, humbling. Disbelief reign high. _

"_Idiot, go back to Unohana. Theirs is no redemption for me despite everything." Gin grabbed Ichigo and pushed him towards Unohana. Ichigo hold his stand, drop his head down, letting his hair covered his eyes. _

"_Would death give you the redemption you seek?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Fine, then I would give it." Before anyone could process those word such less stop it. Ichigo thrust his sword in Gin's chest._

_With an open surprise and thankfulness, Gin smiled a real smile."Thank you."_

"_Gin Ichimaru_, _you are dead for this moment on." Ichigo said, pulling back his sword, but still caught Gin as he fell down, placing his right hand over the wound. "…Have your redemption." He glanced around us. "See him dead. See his injustice punishment complete." Before push what little spirit pressure Reiatsu into him. Healing him, "so you now live."_

_Utter and naked shock was reflected on everyone as the weak Ichigo force his __Reiatsu__ to heal Gin. Before passing out and Gin yelling in fear for Ichigo. Calling his name, calling him names, yelling at Unohana to heal him. Complete different from the Gin from the old days, from the cold joker in Aizen army, from the indifferent prisoner before. _

_This was the real Gin. The one only Ichigo saw, find, and now saved._

*****End of Flashback

Command-Captain Yamamoto had forgiven Gin Ichimaru, since he did technically dead. He was place as the 3rd seat in the 3rd division since it was the only place he was semi tolerant. It was the only division with almost all the vizards. It was one of the two divisions under the watch the 24/7 and with restrictions, too. Some people were starting to call it that Outcast, and Freaks divisions.

Yet they stay, regardless. They stay, dealing with the stare and hatred. Because they follow Ichigo, with almost blind loyalty. At his request they stay at Soul Society, even if Ichigo doesn't know about the bullying they suffer.

Son- Fueg opened her mouth to speak, as a huge spirit pressure force her to stop. She glanced at the window, seeing the familiar red and black Reiatsu.

"It looks someone is back." Kyoraku sipping his sake, grinning yet as abruptly it came, it left. "Or perhaps not?"

******88888


	4. Chapter 4

**Not owned. **

**Beta by Warrior Nun**

**Hopefully better.**

**Comments are highly welcome and encourage.**

"This normal conversation"

'_Thoughts'_

"_**Shiro (Ichigo's hollow)"**_

"_**Zangetsu"**_

"_Yuki aka __Hōgyoku "_

**Muramara**

****8888

Hanataro stood shaking as he saw the three men appear in front of me. He was just picking the some herbs at Unohana_-Taichou_ request as she needs to keep up with Kurostuchi-_Taichou's p_oisons. Hanataro walked backwards away from the three rough looking Shinigamis probably from Division 11th. Dread filled him as he knew he was in trouble. He was weak, he knew that. At best he was decent at Healing Kido. But there's no way, he could fight or run.

"Look at what we got, boys." The biggest man of the group spoke, grinning at his companions. A tall skinny man with teeth showing smile ran his eyes over Hanataro's body with clear lust. One man with an afro was smirking, asking "Do you think he's going to run?"

"No, if he know what is good for him," say the skinny man.

"But it be fun if he did, don't you think," the fat man laughed, leaning forward.

"Ex- excu-excuse me. I am ju-just getting herbs. I-I wo-ould be le-leaving." Hanataro barely manage out as fear took over, more so than when he was with Kuchiki_\- Taichou_ in the Las Noches. Looking for an escape, he gripped the basket's handle hard, ready to ran for it.

But the Afro-man shunpo to his side grip my shoulder, "where do you think you are going?"

"Yeah, we are going to have to fun," The fat man ripped his kosode open before ran hand over Hanataro's chest, filling the smaller man with revulsion

"No, no please! Stop!" Hanataro pleaded as he tried to twist out of their grip to escape. But the Skinny Man grabbed his ass, groping roughly as he laughed.

"Don't worry, you're going to enjoy it soon." And with that, he ripped his hakama, exposing him as he struggled. Tears ran down his cheeks uncontrollably.

"Let him go," an eerie cold voice frozen them still. The three man turn around to see a tall unfamiliar man dress in a Shinigami garb over partially by a brown cape. He had high cheek bones and refine features, a healthy golden tan that enhance his lean but well- tone body.

All but the skinny man release their hold on him, trying probably to determine the threat level. Hanataro stared at the man in recognition. He knew that voice as well as the bright orange-red hair anywhere.

Ichigo Kurosaki

Shame and utter humiliation flooded Hanataro. Of all the people, it had to be him. More tears ran down, he cried thinking about all the things that were probably going through Ichigo's mind. How pathetic he was. How weak. How unworthy he was to be a shinigami by almost raped by his OWN comrades. He was never going to be any more than a weakling in his eye?

If there had been chance with Ichigo, which was highly unlikely, it was gone. Ichigo had to be disgusted with him. No way, Ichigo was going to accept someone so pathetic and weak like him. Hanataro couldn't even defend himself. He was not blind, he knew Ichigo had the attention of many captains.

"I said, let him go now," Ichigo repeated there was a dangerous tone in his voice.

"Who are you?" the Afro man questioned.

This time Ichigo didn't say anything, as he let his reiatsu go, making the men fell to their knees. Gasping, and choking, Ichigo walk calmly to the skinny man placing his sword at the man's neck. "You are going to straight to Son-Fueg, tell how you are to be taken to Maggot Nest. If I don't you there, consider you all dead. Understand?" Ichigo said pressing his sword to his neck, cutting ever so faintly.

"Leave," Ichigo retract his sword and his reiatsu, as the men struggled to get up before collapsing down. "And tell everyone, that Hanataro is under my protection. Any harm to him, no matter how small, I'll make that person pay."

Ichigo took his cape off gently place on Hanataro shaking shoulders. He just sat there, staring nothing in particular with tears running free as he felt the cape around his shoulders. "It's okay Hanataro, everything going to be alright." Ichigo soothed him, rubbing small circles on his back before picking him bridal style.

****88 Ichigo POV

Ichigo felt Hanataro wrapped his arms around his neck in a death grip. The shaking grew into uncontrolled trembling and the cries into gasps. He was sorely tempted to kill those Shinigamis, as he tightens his grip on Hanataro, whispering and consoling him.

"_**Let me kill them," Shiro say for the first time in a serious. Cold and fill with menace.**_

'_Why?'_ Ichigo asked his Hollow Shiro through thought instead of talking to not scare Hanataro.

"_**They called us beast. Rule by our lust and anger. But there are rules, few rules but there are still rules, we follow. One of them is to not take that which is not given willing freely. We don't force ourself upon anyone. That is crime beyond forbidden."**_

'_But he is a Shinigami, Shiro? You say you hate them.'_

"_**He is one of the Chosen."**_

Ichigo gripped Hanataro tighter at the news, genltly pulling his neck to his face. He picked the sweet smell of muck with a hint of Lavender A growl threatened to come out.

'_Shiro, is there any way to protect him without Marking him or Mating?'_

"_**Given him some of our reiatsu, Ichigo. When he is under attack**_,_** our reiatsu would shot out towards the attackers, giving him a chance to run. As well tell us here to find him.**_

'_Shiro, we would talk about this later.'_

Ichigo saw Shiro nodded, slowly walking out of the forest into the Division barrack staying on the outskirts for Hanataro's sake. Before shunpoing to Hanataro's dorm room as he drew closer to barrack. He lay him down on his bed, still hugging him whispering sweet nothings, enjoying the warmth from him.

"Are you okay?"Ichigo asked after the tears and hiccups stop. He slowly petted his hair looking at Hanataro's flushed tear-stricken face.

Hanataro nodded, never loosening his grip on Ichigo's kosode. "Do you need something? I don't know if you would hurt, but if you need Unohana. I can go get her."

Hanataro shook his head, dropping his head, muttering something. Ichigo gently grabbed his cheek and lifted this fac, caressing it with his thumb. He couldn't help but lose himself in those dark blue eyes staring back at him Even when he cried, he looked delicate and fragile, but that was something that showed that he was strong

Shaking his head to cleared it, ignoring the pang of desire to push him down "What do you need?"

"Bath," Hanataro muttered, "I …I want a bath."

Ichigo nodded and took him in his arms, not before grabbing his small bucket of bath supplies, along with fresh clothes. He carried Hanataro to the bathroom of the Fourth Division in Flash steep, not wanting someone to see him like that. Ichigo stood in front of the bathroom waiting for Hanataro to enter.

"You don't have to stay here. I can- can- "

Ichigo shook head, kneeling down to be at his eye-level. "I know, but I want to be here. I want to protect and support you, Hana."

Hanataro's heart swelled as he heard those words, before launching himself at Ichigo, hugging him. "Thank you."

As Hanataro took his bath, while Ichigo stood guarding, ignoring the questioning looks for the others as they pass.

'_Shiro. Why is Hanataro a Chosen?'_

"_**I don't know, Kingy. You are both an Alpha and Beta. He is without a doubt a Beta and to find a Beta able to stand your reiatsu was going to be hard. Yet you found one. You must have notice that he can withstand your reiatsu.**_

Ichigo thought about it. Hanataro didn't seem to suffer when Ichigo unleash his reiatsu earlier. It made sense. Mostly no one could handle it. Given the fact of his reiatsu, along sides all the other power he has manage to get. And the possible future, of more the need of a strong mate is great. If Hanataro could stand it, he was good.

'_What do you think about him?' _ Ichigo question everyone in this inner world that was made up of Muramama, Zangetsu, Shiro and Yuki.

They all smile before Zangetsu spoken in his usual gravel voice, _**"we are part of your soul, Ichigo. He or she that makes you happy makes us happy. We appreciate your concern and desire to involve us in this. But this is your future happiness. We are happy if you are happy.**_

"_**But I have to said, we want someone strong." Shiro smirked, walking behind and placed an arm on Zangestu's shoulder.**_

"_**Shiro!" Zangetsu shouted. **_

"**No, Zangetsu. Shiro is right as you. Ichigo, we are you as you are us. The mates you love, we would love. Never doubt that. Your happiness is worth to us more than you can imagine. But Shiro is right, as much as we don't want to influence or make you pick someone for because of us. Ichigo, you need strong mates." Muramara said, stepping forward place his hand on Zangetsu shoulder, looking straight at Ichigo.**

"_And Ichigo, we don't mean strong mate is in power. That is important but…You need strong mate, in heart, mind, soul, in the good and bad. It has to be someone with similar willingness to protect everyone like you. To sacrifice everything without think like you. With the same determination, and intelligence you have and hidden. Someone that can forgive and accept even if the offense is to them or someone they love. Someone that is willing listens and has own thoughts and ideas. You would need multiple mates, because you are too powerful for just one. You have all this; all this traits make you a formidable opponent with or without your powers. Those are the reason people follow you, Ichigo." Yuki said, from his stop under the tree. _

'_Thanks you guys, that meant a lot.'_ Ichigo thought, _'it is just I never really thought about anyone like that. Or least I don't think so. I know I have people who do. But I don't know what to do. I just pretend to not notice.'_

_**Don't worry, Kingy you got the best matchmakers in the universe!" Shiro smirked**_

'_Somehow that makes me even more worried'_ Ichigo shot back, enjoying how everyone was laughing at Shiro's manly squeal of indignation.

"Ichigo?" A soft voice broken through his thought. Ichigo glanced to the door, as fresh bathed Hanataro stood. His face flushed red from the heat, and refreshed almost like he wasn't attacked few hours ago. Ichigo killed the pang of desire that had shoot through him, instead replacing with angry.

"Sorry, was talking to Shiro."Iichigo reassured him as he placed his arm around Hanataro, guiding him back to his room.

"Shiro?"

"He is my Hollow. Nice guy once you get pass the whole thing about being a hollow and have homicidal tendencies."

"Really?" Hanataro asked.

"Yeah, if you ever want, I can introduce him to you. I promise you he wouldn't hurt you."

"Really? How?"

"He likes you." Ichigo replied calmly, watching Hanataro from the corner of his eye, blushing like mad. The sight of it made him smile. Hopefully thing work at the end.

"Hanataro, I want to ask you something." Ichigo said as they step in Hanataro's room.

****888

Hanataro turned towards Ichigo, still fighting the blush from the earlier comment. He couldn't believe it, Shiro liked him. Regardless if he was a hollow, he was a part of Ichigo and he like him!

Hanataro could die happy. "What is it?" Hanataro spoke as he remembered the question.

Ichigo stood looking straight at him, "I want to give you my reiatsu."

"W-Wh-What?" He fumbled at his words in completed shock.

"I want to give you my reiatsu. Nothing is going to change or happen to you. You won't notice. But if anything happen, it would protect you. Not that I think you are weak or that… I just want you to safe. I mean, I want to protect you…. Did I screw this up?" Ichigo waving his hands before in attempt to help explained what was saying. But dropped them,looking like a defeated puppy at the end, before he sighed, pinching the bridge of the his nose.

Hanataro had to smile. He couldn't believe it. Just what lengths Ichigo was going to protect him. Him! What had he done to deserve this? But –wait this mean he saw him a charity case. Like baby chick or little ducking that required need to be under protection constantly?

"Hanataro?"

He shook his head turn to see Ichigo, had moved, and now was hovering above him, sharing the same breathing air.

"I…I…" Hanataro tired to think what they were talking about now. Reiatsu, right, thank you brain.

"Yes," he murmured, brush his semi-wet hair from my face.

He swallowed a lump that was forming in his throat. "Y-you can.." it barely came out a whisper but Ichigo could hear it.

Ichigo smirked, "thanks. I need you to lying down."

With total trust, Hanataro lay down on the bed, never taking his eyes from him. "I am going to open your kosode bit, Hana." Ichigo said staring at him back, gently opening his black shinigami's top, he could feel heat coming off of him. "I need to press my hand above your heart. This is the only method I know. Sorry if this makes you uncomfortable." As he gently scrape his fingertips over the expose skin. As Ichigo placed his rough hand upon the heart, unaware what Hanataro is going through. He had to fight back a moan, as the lust-fog filling his senses. "I would be gentle, tell me if you feel uncomfortable and I would stop." Hanataro bit his lip, at the double meaning in that sentence, nodding.

Ichigo gently press his hand down as the warmth push down spreading throughout Hanataro's body. Burning him with each wave of reiatsu consumed him, sending every nerve taut with pleasure. He couldn't help moan, writhing at the pleasure. With each surge it got stronger, it building on, pushing him closer to the edge.

All too soon it end, in one strong push, send him over, in anexplosion of complete and utter pleasure. Losing all sense of time, place, and space, in a silent scream, Hanataro came, gasping for air, riding out the aftershocks. Blinking, he tired to regain senses. Immediately he saw Ichigo with absolute embarrassment flooded him. He glance down his soiled pants, before drop his head down letting the tears fall.

"Hanataro, Hanataro. What is wrong?" Ichigo whispered stroking his cheek gently.

"I am sorry," he murmur, turn away from him.

"For what?"

"For being so disgusting. Kami, I am so sorry, Ichigo."

"Hanataro, look at me," Ichigo command, pulling his head towards him. Blinking away the tears, he turned to see him. Hanataro's breath caught in his throat as he saw Ichigo's eyes a shade dark from their normal brown eyes. A slight flushed, and his lips bleeding from where him bit down. "Never apologise for this, and for liking my touch. Mostly of all never said you are disgusting. You are not. I would not tolerate you think so. Understood?"

Hanataro nodded shock by Ichigo's words, at his force behind his words. He stare at him for a minute more, before let him go. He got a light green kimono, before turning away giving him privacy to change.

"Sleep, Hana. I would see you tomorrow. We would talk okay." Ichigo said as he lay beside him, stroking his hair, turning his brain to mucky, leading to sleep.

***888

Hello,

Hope you like this.

I have a couple of news.

I would restart Golden Cage. But unlike last time, this time, I would redo everything. With problems with Betas and my OWN awful grammar and spelling, the story has lost it's charm. As well, it has become mudded. Thanks to FallQueen2 story Meet my soul, and with her permission, I would rewrite story from the ground. With good or at least decent grammar, using the original storyline and some of FallQueen2 idea to my a clear and interesting would be the last chapter would do on Golden Cage, I would update the new Golden Cage under another different name.

On the Bleach and Avenger, crossover, I have update it today. I would continue it. However, have not seen the new/old movie of Avenger or Thor dark world. I know I never under rock for not seen it yet. So, the story would continue after the first Avengers.

On Masque's Harlequin, I would not continue till I finish either Damage not Docile or Golden Cage.


End file.
